


Themed

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ignis supervises a haunted house.





	Themed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

After a long discussion with the organizers of the event—a kindly old couple who’ve dedicated their entire lives to serving their community—Ignis is finally persuaded to wear a costume. He stops in at the nearest holiday store and returns with a coeurl-pattern cat-ear headband and a long, limp tail he attaches to his belt. That’s the extent he’s willing to go to. He’s not technically _part_ of the haunted house, just one of those in charge of running it. Specifically, he’s overseeing the prince’s involvement. Gladiolus is already inside, inconspicuously dressed as a werewolf, to add extra security. But Noctis’ harsh vampire makeup is so severe that it’s doubtful anyone will recognize him in the near pitch-black interior. It’ll still look good in the papers that Noctis helped with a charity event, and for once, Ignis didn’t have to force him into volunteering. 

An hour before the doors are set to open, Ignis stands outside with a few other coordinators and goes over his checklist. Glaives have been strategically placed around the manor, and as far as Ignis can tell, everyone’s in costume. Prompto even showed up in rags and horribly unconvincing zombie makeup, complete with ketchup blood splatters. Drinks and snacks have been triple checked and distributed. The lighting and sound systems seem to be functioning as planned. The evening air is crisp but not yet unbearable, and Ignis wanders back from the front porch to survey the grounds—everything looks satisfactory.

Finally, he conducts a test run. He leaves his clipboard and takes one of the provided solar flashlights, just like the guests will have. He enters the grand entranceway, littered with thick synthetic cobwebs and enormous spider sculptures. It’s disconcerting, especially with how dark it is inside, but Ignis doesn’t allow himself the luxury of having his feathers ruffled. He examines each angle of the open path with a critical eye and even finds himself adjusting some of the props. A woman wrapped in bandages jumps off the stairs at him on the way into the dining hall, which nearly gives him a heart attack, but that’s as it should be. She stays in character as she groans and slowly lumbers back into place behind him. 

Green-painted hands claw towards him from under the tables and chairs; he examines each and tells several of the volunteers to do a better job keeping the rest of their bodies out of sight. Following through into the piano room, Gladiolus emerges by the window, perfectly silhouetted in the moonlight, and lets out a cliché howl. Ignis hums, “Excellent,” and moves on. He can hear Gladiolus chuckling behind him. 

The kitchen is blocked off for safety reasons; he tests the door and makes sure, then wanders past into the study. This is where the zombie should approach him, moaning eerily until a guest’s flashlight hits it. The curtains are closed, the room otherwise black. Ignis slowly turns his thin ray of light around himself, already disapproving of the way this room is handled—he doesn’t hear any shuffling footsteps or pained groans. He does hear a faint wet smacking noise, and he follows that sound, until the spotlight finds Prompto in the corner. 

He’s got a vampire in his arms, and the two of them are sucking face like it’s Valentine’s Day. They keep making out for far too long before Noctis finally squints against the light, turning to hiss at Ignis, “Argh, is that daylight? It burns!”

Prompto at least has the good sense to look sheepish. With a sigh, Ignis marches over to grab Noctis by the comically tall collar. He drags Noctis off to the cellar, where he’s _supposed_ to be waiting to jump out of a coffin. Prompto calls behind them, “But I want your royal braaains!”


End file.
